<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the end by cherryoh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883619">the end</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryoh/pseuds/cherryoh'>cherryoh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>collection of fics done in quarantine [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Canon Divergence, Gen, Ghost TommyInnit - Freeform, Ghost Tubbo, Referenced Major Character Death, post jan 20 streams, yeah the two are dead here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:13:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryoh/pseuds/cherryoh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tubbo and Tommy finally have the disks. </p><p>Dream finally has what he's wanted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No romantic, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>collection of fics done in quarantine [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the end</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>spoilers for the jan 20th streams !!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tubbo and Tommy laugh together as they continue to lounge on the bench. The sound of cat playing in the background and Mellohi safe in Tommy’s enderchest. The two’s conversation falls until they just sit there in silence, listening to the disk play in the jukebox. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We did it Tubbo.” Tubbo turns to smile at Tommy. “Yeah, we really did.” It’s quiet again and Tommy snorts. “I can’t believe that Wilbur talked to us earlier.” Tubbo nods. “Yeah, what was that about?” Tommy shrugs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” The two stare at each other before laughing. “Let’s go find the others!” Tubbo laughs and Tommy rushes towards the jukebox. He carefully pulls the disk out before placing it in the enderchest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy pauses when he realizes that his ender chest was mostly empty save for a few disks. He looks back at Tubbo and smiles. He shuts the enderchest and chases his friend with no second thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream huffs as he lugs what he was carrying over to the end of his display hallway. He places a lever and a door appears. He crouches and picks up what he was carrying and walks through the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he showed Tommy and Tubbo the display hallway, he hadn’t shown all of his displays. In a room right behind the wall the animals were next to, there stood multiple glass tubes, three filled with a glistening liquid and the rest empty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighs and stops by two specific tubes. He smiles and crouches down to lay his new bounty down on the floor. He stands back up and presses a button. The two doorways to the tubes open. Dream crouches and picks one of his bounty and places it in the tube. He presses a button and the door closes and the tube starts to fill with the liquid. Dream does the same for the other tube, placing his bounty inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He steps back and smiles at his work. The glistening liquid fills up to the top of the two tubes and Dream looks down at the name plates of the tubes. There is glistening ink of the names Tubbo and Tommy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream leaves the room, leaving the five bodies of the deceased to wait for the next addition to the display. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you don't know, the five dead are wilbur, schlatt, mexican dream, tommy, and then tubbo. so yeah :) </p><p>i saw a lot of people think this soooo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>